


Dipper and the Egg

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post Series, and the creature that hatches from it, bill remains dead, dipper adopts an egg, dipper and mabel are 13 going on 14 in this, just pure happy family shit here, pure comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: Coming back to Gravity Falls for yet another summer of fun and excitement, Dipper notices that some new creatures have come to the forest to take refuge. Soon he finds an egg and decides to try and hatch it to see if it's something new.Little does he know, what hatches from the egg is a very familiar creature from the previous summer.





	Dipper and the Egg

As Dipper went through the forest, a blue journal in hand that held a silver pine tree symbol on the cover, he gave a grin of excitement. Being back in Gravity Falls again filled him with a sense of pure joy. He already spent a day at the lake with his grunkles and twin sister, able to pet the real Gobblewonker. (She was very smooth and definitely friendly.)

He took a deep breath before blinking at what appeared to be a group of gnomes running through a clearing that he was steadily approaching. Well, he could only assume that they were gnomes as they wore pointed red caps. 

What interested him was the fact that he could have sworn he saw them carrying eggs. Curious, Dipper went and followed the large group until he stumbled upon a large fire. As he hid in the bushes, he could see the group were carrying pikestaffs.

They may share the same sharp teeth and hats as the gnomes; but Dipper could also see that they wore iron boots, had bright red eyes, hair that was loose and far more scraggly, and talons on their fingers.

He quickly brought out a camera, making sure the flash was off, before taking a couple pictures to draw later. He then moved to get a different angle, not realizing that he was pretty close to the eggs that were gathered.

“Alright men, once we destroy these eggs we should have enough power to leave this horrid place and get back to our home country,” the leader of the group spoke with an accent that Dipper could only pinpoint as coming from somewhere in the British Isles.

The creatures cheered as they made their way to the egg pile, each grabbing an egg and heading towards the fire. Soon, one by one they began smashing eggs and laughing gleefully. 

Dipper was horrified at the sight. Sure it could be considered part of nature, but even then these eggs probably had some worried parents.

His mind just shut off as he rushed out of the bushes and punched the closest gnome knock-off in the stomach, catching the egg as it fell from the hands of the creature. When Dipper stood up, he looked and noticed the creatures all froze and were staring at him like he was insane.

He didn’t even bother with sticking around and lecturing them, instead fleeing down a path that he knew would lead him back to the shack.

“Redcaps! Get him!” The leader shouted, causing Dipper to flinch slightly.

“Redcaps, good to know,” he whispered to himself, keeping the egg in a firm grip against his chest as he kept running. He ducked when he briefly heard the sound of something whizzing by, seeing the pikestaff now stuck in a tree.

He shivered and kept running, feeling an immense sense of relief when he saw the shack up ahead. He passed a couple gnomes who went wide eyed at the sight of the redcaps.

When Dipper looked back briefly to see the redcaps gaining on him, he gulped until an army of gnomes dropped from the trees and started attacking the redcaps. 

He quietly thanked the gnomes as he made his way inside of the shack, sliding to the ground as he held the egg. “I made it,” he panted, relieved that he was able to survive that encounter. When he looked up, he gave a sheepish smile towards his family who were all sitting in the living room. “Ford, I found some creatures who might be distant relatives of the gnomes. They’re called redcaps and they aren’t friendly at all.”

“Oh, they were also smashing eggs for some reason and I was able to salvage this one. Can I hatch it?” He grinned sheepishly, holding the egg up for his family to see.

Stan gave a sigh as he shook his head. “I swear, you are even more reckless than last year,” he chuckled, walking over and ruffling his thirteen year old nephew’s hair. “As long as it doesn’t hatch into something dangerous like a dragon,” here he squinted at Mabel who gave a pout, “Or into something that could potentially resurrect a sociopathic demon,” he then turned his glare onto Ford. “Then I don’t see in issue with this.”

“How was I supposed to know that egg was the offspring of Kryptos?” Ford grumbled to himself, walking over and looking at the egg closely. As he studied it, Ford gave a hum of curiosity. “Dipper, do you think I could take this down in my lab to run some tests? I’ve never seen an egg like this before,” he asked, reaching for the egg.

Dipper thought it over before shaking his head. “I think I’d rather do this on my own for my journal,” he admitted before grinning brightly. “Oh yes! I need to record my encounter in my journal!” He smiled brightly, standing up and carefully going up the stairs to his and Mabel’s shared room.

He could hear Mabel follow him up the stairs as he went to his bed and carefully wrapped the egg in some blankets. He then pulled out his journal and camera and began sketching pictures of the redcaps and the egg, writing down his experience and mentioning a potential rivalry between the redcaps and gnomes.

“So, what do you think will hatch from the egg?” Mabel asked, leaning over his shoulder to read what was being written. “Oh wow, the gnomes must hate these redcap guys,” she laughed.

Dipper nodded before shrugging. “I honestly don’t know. Either way, I think I’ll name what hatches from it Tyrone if it’s a boy, and maybe Bertha is it’s a girl?” he suggested with a sheepish smile.

Mabel groaned and facepalmed. “Why Tyrone? That’s such a lame name,” she teased, elbowing Dipper in the side. “Though I definitely like Bertha, that’s a great name.”

“Thanks, I just think it will fit for some reason,” Dipper admitted with a sheepish smile, he then walked over to the egg and set a hand on its surface. “The shell is pretty hard, and seems to be producing its own warmth,” he observed, though he still wrapped the egg up in some more blankets. 

“Well, I’m going to go and get some lunch, you want anything?” Mabel asked, heading to the door.

“I’m good, I think I’d rather make some observations and find the best method for keeping the egg,” Dipper waved her off, staring intently at the egg.

“Alright, just don’t skip dinner again,” Mabel lectured, heading down the stairs.

Dipper simply gave a nod, writing in his journal.

***

**June 1**

**I have only spent a couple days with my sister here in Gravity Falls, and already we were greeted with some craziness. Coming back to this town after a wild summer last year, I think it will be refreshing compared to the boredom that 8th grade has brought my sister and I. ~~To think, we will soon be starting Freshman year of highschool!~~**

**I discovered a group who call themselves the Redcaps. The only thing I was able to observe was their red eyes and caps that looked like gnomes. They also carry pikestaffs, probably for throwing and stabbing purposes. ~~I would also hate to be on the receiving end of their teeth and talons. Ouch.~~**

**They seem to have a rivalry with the gnomes, and were destroying eggs for some reason. Also they have British accents. Can’t pinpoint their exact dialect though.**

**Speaking of eggs, I was able to save one of the eggs. Got chased down by the redhats for that. Almost got skewered by a pikestaff. ~~Ha ha ha…~~**

**I was able to convince Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford to let me try and hatch this egg. I think I’ll call whatever hatches from it Bertha. ~~Mabel objected to me naming it Tyrone. Probably a good idea, since I’d rather not deface Tyrone’s memory with whatever hatches from this egg.~~**

**~~I miss you Tyrone.~~ **

**So far this egg is able to produce heat of its own, but for now I’m going to keep it wrapped up in blankets and maybe keep it warm with my own body heat. ~~I will probably have to convince Stan to get me a heat lamp for this egg. Knowing him, he will probably steal it from the dump and have Soos fix it up.~~**

**~~I just hope whatever hatches from this egg won’t kill me on sight.~~ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this then feel free to comment, kudos, and bookmark. Also share it with a friend if you like it ^-^


End file.
